Don't Tell Dad!
by Archer800
Summary: As we all know, Tony is not the most responsible person in the world when it comes to his work or his own health. Pepper tries to use their son to trick him into doing things that Tony Stark wouldn't normally do. But before her plans are set to action, Pepper must remind Ferron, "Don't Tell Dad!" MULTICHAPTER Please read and Review on story! Thank you!
1. One, Two, Skip a Few…

**Hey! Here's the sequel to "Don't Tell Mom". It might help to read "Don't Tell Mom" first (if you haven't yet) as it might make things less confusing. Thanks, please review!**

**I do not own Iron Man, only Ferron.**

Pepper sighed as she watched Ferron play with his toys onthe floor of the living area.

Tony had been working his tail off all yesterday, all last night and was still in the workshop today working on some new idea of his for one of the suits. She had heard many explosions and thuds last night while trying to sleep, not to mention the unmentionable cussing.

He'd only came upstairs to get a band-aid for his fingers or change his shirt because the last one was pitch black with smoke and oil.

She winced as she heard another thud and a loud curse. Ferron looked to her and she waved a hand at him, dismissing the interruption.

She heard the thumping of feet and Tony reappeared, his index finger in his mouth. Pepper gasped softly at the sight of him. His recently replaced tanktop had little black patches of oil spread on it and the tiniest specks of blood. His eyes were bloodshot and bags hung under his eyes. He looked half-asleep on his feet and Pepper wished he would rest for awhile.

Tony looked at them both, eyes flicking from Ferron to Pepper. "I'm making a sandwich." He announced, holding his index finger in the air. He then swung around towards the kitchen and walked into the other room.

An idea formed in Pepper's mind. It was a long shot, but she had to try. She was going to need a little help though.

"Ferron." she whispered. The dark haired boy glanced her way with hazel eyes. She gestured for him to come to her and he complied. "Okay Ferron," she began in a low voice. "Did you see how tired Daddy looks?" she asked softly.

Ferron nodded. "He had ugly eyes." He stated simply. Pepper nodded slightly. "Yes, he's very tired. But Mommy has a an idea to help Daddy get some sleep."

Ferron listened intently to Pepper's idea, nodding when she asked if he understood. When she was finished, she gave him a very stern look.

"Now remember," she warned. "Don't tell Dad."

Ferron looked at her eagerly. "Right." Pepper gave him a thumbs up and he set off to his task, waiting for Tony to reappear. This part of the plan would go perfectly.

There was some shuffling and clattering heard in the kitchen and Tony reappeared. He was now rubbing his arm, which had begin to turn red, strangely in the shape of a spoon. "I'm making a sandwich later." He announced.

Before he could make the trip back down the stairs, there was a tug on his shirt. He looked down to see his Ferron gazing at him with wide eyes.

"Daddy?"

Tony sighed and crouched down to Ferron's height. "Yes, child of mine?"

Ferron wrung his hands together, looking down at his feet. Pepper had to stifle a chuckle at Ferron's amazing acting.

"I wanted to know…if maybe…you would play hide'n'seek wid me?" Ferron asked innocently, looking back up at Tony with pleading eyes and a cute smile.

Pepper could tell Tony was having trouble deciding on what to do. He was looking at Ferron without speaking a word.

Ferron could tell his father was close to breaking. "I won't be a kid ferever, ya know. Soon I'll be all grown up and we can't play anymore." Ferron added.

That did it. Pepper watched as Tony sighed once more, looking at Ferron with amazement. "Alright. Okay. I'll play one game. But on one condition." Tony caved, holding up his index finger. He pointed at Pepper on the couch.

"I'll only play if Mommy plays."

Pepper stood up and stopped in front of Tony. "Mommy will play if Daddy changes his clothes." she replied. Tony nodded. "Square deal. Just a sec."

The man bounded off to his room, trying to not show how absolutely dog tired he was. He needed to finish the suit; sleep could wait.

He changed into sweatpants and a black t-shirt, then went back out to where his son and wife were waiting.

Ferron grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the bedroom again. Pepper followed them, eager to see if the next step would work.

Ferron pointed to the bed. "Sit there and count to one-hunred." He directed. Tony gave Ferron a look of defiance and Pepper held her breath. "What if I don't want to sit in here? And why am I counting first?" He whined.

Ferron pointed at him sternly. "All the good hidin spots are out there. And you're countin first cuz I said so." Ferron scolded.

Pepper couldn't help but giggle and even Tony cracked a grin. "Alright, alright, dad." Tony climbed into the bed and waved at them to leave. "I'm starting to count now. You best be hiding when I get to one hundred."

When Ferron hesitated, looking at his mother, Tony shouted, "One, two, skip a few…"

Without a second thought, Ferron darted out of the room and Pepper followed more slowly, casting one last glance back at Tony, who had laid down more comfortably on the covers. He pointed at her. "Next round Ferron's counting and you and I can hide together." He smirked.

Pepper merely rolled her eyes and disappeared through the doorway. Tony laid there in silence, staring at the ceiling. He counted silently in his head.

Twenty one, twenty two, thirty six, forty eight.

He suddenly noticed how extremely comfortable his bed was. The cover was soft and the pillows were inviting.

Fifty five, fifty nine, sixty four, seventy, seventy six, eighty three, ninety something.

His eyelids were slowing sinking down, his eyesight narrowing more and more with each number.

Ninety eight, ninety nine, one-

Tony was fast asleep.

After a few minutes of sitting in Ferron's bedroom, Pepper and her son creeped out and peered around the corner of the doorway to her and Tony's room.

Tony was sprawled out on the right side of the bed, his head lolling to one side. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were closed. Soft snoring assured the duo that Iron Man was asleep.

Together, they left, quietly pulling the door closed. They went out and played in the living room for awhile. Ferron let out a huge yawn and Pepper pulled the child into her lap.

"Wanna go take a nap?" She suggested. He nodded slowly and she stood up and began to carry him to his room when he stopped her.

"No! I wanna sleep in there." He pleaded, pointing to the closed bedroom door. Pepper raised her eyebrows. "With daddy?" she asked.

Ferron nodded eagerly. Pepper shrugged and quietly opened the door. She then shut it behind them and walked over to the bed. Tony was laying on his back, his arms and legs sprawled out and was snoring softly.

Pepper laid Ferron down next to Tony and then crossed around to his other side. She crawled into the bed and sat. She watched Ferron tuck contentedly into Tony's side, under his arm.

Pepper yawned watching them both sleep. She laid down, her head resting on his arms and her body pressed close to his. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

"One…hundred."

Tony's arms felt like lead when he woke, up; he was unable to move them.

He glanced down to see Pepper and Ferron laying fast asleep on his arms. He stared in shock at first, not even remembering when he fell asleep. He shook his head. Then Tony leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Pepper's forehead. She opened her eyes slowly, a small grin playing across her lips.

"Feeling better?" she asked quietly. "I feel great. Not tired and worn out, that's for sure." Tony answered honestly.

Pepper gave him a stern look. "Are you gonna start sleeping when you're tired?" she asked.

Tony thought for a moment. "If I can wake up like this every time, then it's a done deal." he agreed. Pepper rolled her eyes, but didn't reply, as she closed her eyes once more.

Tony sighed, leaning back into the pillows, pulling his two favorite people closer. Yeah, he could definitely start resting more.

**:)**


	2. Personal Posessions

Chapter two, sorry it took so long. My uploading device was not uploading :)

Please enjoy and review!

Do not own Tony Stark, Virginia "Pepper" Potts, JARVIS, or Iron Man. I do own Ferron.

"He did what?!"

"Don't tell Dad I told you!"

"Ferron, why on Earth would he put a tracking device on me?"

"He said he wanted to always know where we were at all times!"

"Well, he doesn't need to—did you say 'we'?"

"Maybe."

Pepper threw up her hands in frustration. "So he's got little things on me-both of us- that are currently tracking where we are?" she asked impatiently.

Ferron nodded. "He tried to tell me not to tell Mom, but we both know how that went last time." He answered truthfully.

Pepper sat back onto the couch, putting her head in her hands. "Oh Tony." she sighed.

She honestly wasn't completely angry with the idea. It was the thought that counts, right? She understood that Tony was overprotective and just wanted to keep his family safe. She got that.

What ticked her off was the fact that a tracking bug made her feel like one of Tony's possessions to be constantly watched over. It wasn't like she was going to take a trip to some exotic place on the other side of the Earth and not tell Tony about it. She thought that that was what JARVIS was for, to contact Tony if something, if anything, went wrong.

Pepper didn't want tracking technology (or any other kind of tech) planted on her body without her consent. That was all she asked.

She looked back up at her four year old. "Where is the device, exactly?" she asked calmly. Ferron paused, then tapped the baseline of his hair. Pepper reached back up into her own locks and felt around where her hair stopped on her neck. Sure enough, she found the chip. Some credit to Tony, it was small enough that she wouldn't thought anything of it had she encountered it before today.

"How did he get it on me without me knowing?" Pepper asked incredulously. Ferron tilted his head. "He said while you were sleeping, a week ago, maybe?" The dark haired boy answered, unsure.

"So he's been stalking us for a week." Pepper muttered to herself. Ferron waited anxiously with bated breath.

Pepper knew Tony ment well, but he needed to know that it was not the best plan. And he also needed to learn not to tell his son things he didn't want his wife to find out.

She had just the plan.

Pepper signed the note and left it to sit on the counter. She and Tony had just quarreled over something– she couldn't even remember what it was. She just knew it had been pointedly stupid and had purposely been provoked by herself.

She had needed some reason for her to be mad at him for their plan to work. After their squabble, he had went to sulk in the workshop, which gave Pepper a chance to write a brief letter to Tony.

Now she just had to pick up Ferron from Bruce's floor and proceed with their plan. She picked up her BlackBerry and quickly dialed a number as she walked towards the elevator.

"Hey, Natasha, I have that extra suitcase you needed…"

Tony sat at his table in the workshop. He doodled detachedly on a piece of paper, not really feeling in the creative-building-mood.

He and Pepper had a small spat and he was feeling a bit bummed out that date night was probably ruined.

He stayed at his seat for probably a good thirty minutes drawing before his stomach growled loudly.

He sighed obnoxiously and walked up one flight of stairs, preparing for a stern repercussion from his wife on whatever they had argued about earlier. He honestly couldn't remember what they had fought about.

He was surprised to see the living room empty as well as the kitchen. He opened the fridge, groaning when it had virtually nothing in it. He shut it dejectedly and the force caused some papers to fly off the island.

Tony bent over to pick them up and paused momentarily when he saw his own name on one.

Tony,

Going out. Taking Ferron with me.

—Pepper

Tony read it again after the first time. She didn't sign it as she normally did, with a heart next to 'Pepper'. He shrugged, almost positive he had nothing to worry about.

He opened a cupboard and found some stashed candy from an old birthday party; he thinks it was Scarlett Barton's.

Tony grabbed the candy and started to head downstairs again when JARVIS interrupted him. "Sir, I would suggest you check the tracking map of Ms. Stark and young Mr. Stark." The disembodied voice advised.

"I don't feel like it JARVIS."

"Sir–"

"Mute."

JARVIS finally shut up and Tony started to crunch some smarties. He continued downstairs, then sat in his wheely chair, spinning and staring into space. He was jolted by the sudden silence and wondered curiously when Pepper and Ferron would return.

Pepper held Ferron's hand tightly in the mass of people. She waited patiently at Gate 9, glancing occasionally at her phone and looking around. Ferron suddenly shouted, "Uncle Clint!"

The little boy pulled out of her grasp and raced a few feet away to where the sharp eyed Avenger stood. Clint swung him off the ground and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Ferron. What's up, man?" Clint laughed. Natasha came up behind him, with a little sandy haired girl clinging tightly to her leg.

"Scarlett, we're not gonna be able to go to Moscow if you can't let go of me for one second."

Natasha sighed wearily. Ferron was set down by Clint. "Oh look, it's cousin Ferron. Go talk to him."

Scarlett seemed to brighten when she recognized someone out of the multitudes of people. Her and Ferron immediately struck up a cute little conversation, while Pepper went over to meet Natasha.

"Got the suitcase?" Natasha asked. Pepper pointed behind her at the small black case. "Yep. Remember the plan?" she replied. Both Natasha and Clint nodded. "Great. I hope you guys have fun in Moscow. Ferron, time to go."

The dark haired boy murmured a goodbye to his "cousin" an they hugged. Scarlett went back to clinging, only this time to Clint. He grabbed the suitcase and the Bartons walked away, Clint lugging along a small child attached to his leg.

Pepper held out her hand to Ferron and he took it eagerly. "We're gonna go to the park for a bit, then get some ice cream later. Alright?"

Ferron nodded. "Okay!"

Together, mother and son walked away, hand in hand, pondering whether or not their plan would work.

Tony polished off the last of the candy, tossing the wrapper over his shoulder.

"Hey, Dum-E, pick those wrappers up and throw 'em away."

Tony rose to his feet and walked across the room to go back upstairs. He went step by weary step up the stairs and checked the time. It was 10:30 pm at night.

He frowned. "Pepper? Ferron!" he called out, his voice echoing throughout the Stark Floor. He waited a few moments before accepting no one was home. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and glanced at the screen.

Text From: Pepper Stark

Going to stay at Lucy's tonight. Ferron wanted to stay too. Night.

Tony sighed. Had he really messed up that badly? Maybe Lucy had invited her and Pepper just felt obligated to go.

Yeah keep tellin yourself that, Stark, a voice whispered in his head. He groaned. He'd better have a helluva a apology when the other two Starks came home.

He shuffled back to their bedroom and sank down onto the covers, not bothering to change his clothes.

He sent a quick text back to Pepper:

Text to: Pepper Stark

K. Nite.

Yeah, a damn good apology. For whatever it was he did. He fell asleep trying to imagine the grandest apology of all the ones so far.

Tony woke up the next morning. He sat up slowly and checked his phone again. Nothing.

He got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a AC DC t-shirt, as well as a pair of socks.

"JARVIS, un-mute."

"Sir, I believe you should really check–"

"Check the tracking map, I know."

Tony left the bedroom and walked downstairs. "Bring it up."

A big blue map appeared next to his desk and he sat down, leaning back in his chair. At first he didn't see the two little dots anywhere.

Then he saw them. And they weren't in the US. Tony sat in shock, unable to speak. Once he regained some composure, he stuttered, "Zoom in on those points."

The map rushed forward towards Moscow, Russia, little tid bits about the city popping up next to Pepper and Ferron's dots.

Wow, he must've really ticked her off.

"JARVIS, get Mark III ready."

Pepper and Ferron sat outside the Avenger Tower in one of Tony's cars. The only noise was that of Ferron's breakfast sandwich wrapper as he ate. Suddenly Pepper saw a bulky figure of a man come out of the top of the Avenger Tower, and flash across the sky.

"Alright, Ferron, that's our cue."

The elevator doors opened and Ferron rushed forward into the Stark floor and headed eagerly to his room.

Pepper set down her drink and plopped onto the couch. "JARVIS, you know not say anything?"

The disembodied voice replied right away, "Of course not, Ms. Stark."

Jarvis brought up a map on her phone, showing a flashing red dot flying across the Atlantic, towards two smaller dots in the area of Russia.

This was going to be quite a day.

It was a few hours later when Pepper heard the familiar chink of metal on the roof. Ferron looked up from his movie briefly, but then focused back on the hardcore rock teacher on the screen.

Pepper heard the elevator slide open and clinking as the Iron Man armor pulled apart.

She sat with a smirk on her face as Tony came around the side of the couch and stopped in front of her, his arms crossed.

"You're mean." He pouted with a frown. Pepper rose up to meet him. "Tony, I don't need to be tracked. Ferron doesn't need to be tracked."

"But-"

"No. Listen to me, no arguing. We don't want to be tracked. We aren't your personal possessions to be kept track of every minute of the day."

Tony's mock pout deflated to a rejected puppy look. "I understand what you were trying to do. I really do. But-"

She paused.

"Tracking devices implanted on the back of our necks was crossing the line just a little bit." Pepper decided to throw a little humor out there, just to get Tony to stop looking like a kicked dog.

"How am I supposed to know if one of you gets captured?" he asked concernedly. Pepper took Tony's rough calloused hands into hers.

"Tony, that's easy. Phones. Build phones for me and Ferron that have tracking chips inside them. We'll make sure to keep them at all times. Add some security features to them too."

"Yeah! Put Jarvis in it!" Ferron added from by the TV.

As Tony grew a thoughtful gleam in his eye, Pepper continued. "I don't mind so much the idea, Tony. Just the fact you put it on me while I was sleeping and without asking first."

Tony smiled, then frowned. "Who told you?"

Pepper paused briefly. Then she leaned in close. "Oh Tony, nobody had to tell me. Don't try to hide things from me, because I'll always find out."

Tony smiled again as she kissed him. "Okay." he murmured against her lips.

"No more not telling."

Later that night Pepper walked into Ferron's room to say goodnight. She kissed the dark haired boy on the forehead. "Goodnight, Ferron."

Ferron smiled at her. "G'night, mommy."

As Pepper turned to leave the room, Ferron's small voice called out,

"Thanks for not telling dad."

Please review! Have a great life!


	3. Chip off the ol' Armor

Pepper groaned when she saw the reminder on her phone. Today she would have to first drag her husband out of bed, sternly encourage him to dress appropriately, then make sure he actually attends the meeting instead of pretending to go then darting into a nearby closet (True story).

She knew he wouldn't want to go, but he also knew he had no choice when Pepper planned something for him.

He'd probably come up with some excuse, like he "caught" asthma or he needed to go meet someone for plans he made up two minutes ago. Or his more recent favorite, he'd say today was father-son bonding day…Which always conveniently ended up on the same days as meetings.

And that's when the perfect solution came into her head. She hopped off the couch, heading towards the bedroom on the right.

"Ferron? Are you awake?"

"Do I have to go?" Tony whined as Pepper pulled the blazer about his shoulders.

"Really, Tony? You completely skipped the bribing stage today."

He groaned, stepping away to look at his hair. "It never works, so I figured there was no point."

Pepper sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. "So whining is more efficient now, huh?" Tony tucked his hands in his pockets and yawned loudly. "I'm tired." He tried once more.

Pepper walked away from him and out of the bathroom. "Touch luck."

Tony followed her out into the living room. She was pulling a small dark blue blazer onto Ferron. She was talking softly to him and he was giving her small nods in return.

"Why's he all dressed up?"

Pepper didn't even glance at him. "Well, since you claim it's father-son day, I figured you could spend it by taking him with you."

Tony's grumpiness lifted a little. "Alright, but I'll warn you ahead of time, bud, work is the devil's spawn."

Ferron smiled boyishly. The father and son were dressed similar, both wearing dark pants and blazers, with white undershirts. Ferron's hair was spiked up like Tony's and the young boy tucked his hands into his pockets.

Pepper approached her husband, fixing a ruffled collar. "You'll be fine, honey. It's just a quick meeting for any new product ideas. You should be home in two hours or so."

Tony let out a low sigh. "That's two hours too long."

Pepper cast him a look. "Deal with it."

She walked into the open elevator after giving them both a kiss. "See you two later."

Tony glanced at his watch. "Okay Ferron. We leave in thirty minutes. It starts in ten, but late is expected for me."

Forty minutes later, they duo arrived at the office building. They crossed the lobby with multiple "Good Morning, Mr. Stark"s and a couple "awws" and coos for Ferron.

Tony led his son into the elevator and pressed the floor button of the meeting. "Okay, Kid, I'll warn you now, it's going to be a really boring two hours. We'll probably talk about nothing important for an hour, I'll pretend to pay attention but I'll probably be annoying your mother with text bombs."

Tony looked back at the elevator door, which slid open. "This is the part that a normal boring dad would tell you to behave and be considerate and blah blah blah. Do what you want, Gears, I don't give a crap when a meeting is involved."

As they walked down the hall, Ferron smiled to himself. Little did his father know he already had set instructions from his mother. This was going to be fun.

They arrived at a meeting room, in which Tony twisted the handle and waltzed in, Ferron following closely behind.

A group of people already sat in the chairs, leaving one extra at the head of the table. Tony pulled up a chair for Ferron and flopped into his wheely chair.

"Good morning–or should I say afternoon, Mr. Stark. I can see your two hours late, as usual." A gray haired man with a short beard said.

Tony smirked and clapped. "Congratulations! You can tell time. Somebody give the man a medal."

The gray haired man frowned, but didn't pursue the argument. "Anyway, Mr. Stark, would you like to introduce this young lad to us?"

Tony stood and bowed extravagantly. "Yes, of course. This be Ferron Stark, master Gandalf."

He spit out the tease with scorn, mocking the slight accent of the man.

Tony sat back down as the man started to talk about different ideas for Stark Industries.

Ferron sat quietly, awaiting the moment his mother had told him would come.

He watched his dad, who seemed to be looking under the table. Ferron glanced quickly under and saw the billinaire's phone in his hands. His fingers were tapping away at the screen before he tucked it back into his pocket.

After that, Tony grabbed a few pens and mechanical pencils. Ferron watched with keen interest as he switched parts and twisted plastic.

Before he knew it, his father had made a mini launcher.

He gestured for Ferron to watch and pressed the end of the pencil. The top suddenly sprung off and into the air, reaching its peak, then hitting the center of the table. Tony then quickly flung away evidence of the missile before some of the board members looked at him. He shrugged casually and they carried on.

Finally, Ferron heard the question from the gray haired man. "Do you have any input, Mr. Stark?" he practically growled.

Tony barely looked up from where he was tinkering with his watch. "No, but I have something I would like to 'put in' your a–"

"Dogs."

Tony glanced up. "What?"

Ferron stood up slowly, feeling a little shy. "Dogs. Cats. Pets."

Tony's attention was completely drawn from the watch to his son, as was the rest of the room.

"You know how some families want pets but can't get 'em cause they're allergic? What if we made anti-allergy pets?"

He let the idea sink in. Tony leaned back in his chair, his hand resting on his chin.

"You could program all kinds of things- tricks, commandments, even things like eating, so there's still some responsibility involved." Ferron concluded. He bit his lip, waiting to see if his mother's plan worked. He also hoped the idea was good, because Pepper told him to come up with that part.

Tony moved first. He leaned close to Ferron. "You are a genius, Kid."

His father's brown eyes shined with unspoken pride. "Of course, why didn't I think of that! A full out anti-allergy pet! I'm not much into animals myself, but it's a great idea, Ferron."

The young boy felt his chest almost burst with happiness. His dad liked his idea! He didn't care what his father thought of meetings, Ferron thought that this one turned out pretty successful.

Tony went on to rambling how he would design it and that Ferron would help, of course. The board members wrote down furiously and then scheduled a second meeting to turn in the designs. Tony ignored him, but Ferron asked JARVIS to plan it for them on his phone. And to send the date to his mother, because if he was anything like his father, he'd probably forget too.

Tony ignored the gray man, but Ferron shook hands with him eagerly, and the man whispered, "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Stark."

Tony drove home fairly happy, discussing all kinds of ideas with him. "You're gonna start working with me in the workshop. You'll be great, if you're anything like me."

Pepper was already home when they walked through the elevator door. "You look happy, did you skip the meeting?" she greeted, coming up to give Tony a light kiss. Over his shoulder, Ferron gave her a thumbs up.

"No, but our son is a future me. He came up with the best idea today." Tony began to rave on how smart his son was and how he needed to go brag to the guys downstairs, not even whining once about the meeting.

Pepper decided then and there she was definitely using that plan again.


	4. Completely Oblivious

Please enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated! I own nothing except for story idea and Ferron.

It was about two months later, October, when New York was colder and they had already started seeing signs of snow.

Tony had decided the previous year to also build an Avenger Mansion in Malibu, near where they used to live on the coast.

So, as it was completed in July, all of the Avengers and their families moved to Malibu for the winter.

Pepper currently sat in her and Tony's master bedroom, holding her head in her hands. Her heart was fluttering wildly, both with fear and excitement. She couldn't wait to tell him the news, but an idea popped into her head. She could have fun with this.

"Ferron! I got you a new shirt."

The young boy ran out of his room into the bedroom where Pepper was waiting. She held up a 'hot rod red' and gold shirt. She read what was printed in bold blue letters across the front.

"Iron Brother. Do you know what that means, honey?"

Ferron's face was thoughtful for a moment, then he broke into a smile that spread from ear to ear.

"I know what it means, mommy."

He hugged her tightly. "Is it a brother or a sister?"

Pepper smiled, striking Ferron's hair. "I'm not sure yet buddy. We won't know for a while yet. But guess who we have to tell?"

Ferron adopted a playful grin. "Daddy."

Pepper nodded, tweaking his nose. "Yup. But we're not gonna tell him right out. He has to figure it out himself. So, you're gonna wear this shirt today and see if daddy notices."

He eagerly reached for the shirt, but she pulled back slightly. "What aren't we gonna do?"

Ferron smiled softly and rolled his eyes, for the moment looking very much like a young Tony Stark.

"Don't tell dad."

Ferron walked out of his bedroom, dressed in "the shirt" and a pair of jeans. He didn't go seeking out his father, as that would draw attention that something was up. No, he just went about the day as any other.

Around lunch time, Ferron was sitting at the island in the kitchen when Tony came up the stairs that led to his workshop. "Hey bud. Whatcha got?"

Ferron lifted his sandwich. "Peanut butter and jelly." he mumbled around a mouthful of sticky peanut butter. "Looks good, Kid. Just a sec."

Tony went over to the counter and started making a similar sandwich, humming the tune to "Thunderstruck".

They sat eating together when Ferron accidentally slopped on his new shirt.

Tony stood up. "I got it." Ferron practically wriggled out of his chair with excitement. Finally, his dad would notice!

Tony brought over a napkin and carefully wiped the sandwich goo off of his shirt, looking directly at it. "There." He threw the napkin away and sat back down to finish lunch.

Ferron's jaw almost touched the floor. He hadn't even reacted to the shirt. He probably hadn't even read it. He glanced down at the shirt, surprised his mother's plan didn't work. They normally did.

Tony glanced over. "What's wrong? I miss a spot?"

Ferron gave him an innocent no-nothing smile. "Nope." He'd have to go ask mommy what plan B was.

"Alright. Operation 2 is a go." Pepper said in a mock commanding voice. Ferron nodded seriously and ran off out of their bedroom.

He found the person he was looking for in the hallway, dressed in a black uniform. The man swept Ferron up and gave him a high five. "Ready, little man?"

Ferron nodded, pulling up a hood over his head, as the man set him back on the floor. "Let's do this. And remember, don't tell dad."

Tony was walking along the hallway from the main room downstairs to his bedroom when he noticed something off. He plucked a black arrow from the wall, expecting to see a hole in the drywall. But the end of the arrow wasn't a point; it was half a pacifier.

"What the hell?"

There was writing on the side.

"Hey Iron Idiot, follow the trail."

Tony felt annoyance bubble up, as well as a little excitement. He loved it when the team pulled pranks because it gave him a good excuse to do something back.

He glanced over his shoulder at the corridor that led to his downstairs workshop. Along the wall, arrows protruded from the white wall.

He plucked the nearest one. It read, "Keep going, dummy."

Oh, Clint was really going to get it when this was over. He strode forward.

"Getter warmer, smart guy."

Next one. "Just a few more steps, hotshot."

He grabbed the last one at the top of the stairs to his workshop. "I hope you fall down the stairs, tin-man."

Tony was already forming pranks in his mind as he walked down the stairs to see what Hawkeye had been up to this time.

His mind, however, froze when he saw his workshop.

Everything was babified. Streamers hung saying "Baby" across them. Things were spray painted light pink and baby blue. Pacifiers were spread over the floor and desks. Over near the four suits sat a pink and blue baby carriage.

He crossed over almost in a trance. Tony peered warily inside to see a helmet sitting there, with a pacifier pressed inside the facial slit. He say there, staring at it in shock.

"Alright, Pepper, it's done. If that doesn't get him, I don't know what will."

Clint and Ferron say down on Tony's bed. Pepper stood nearby. "JARVIS, live feed please. With audio." she directed. A image of Tony's workshop immediately showed up in blue hues.

They could see Tony looking into the baby carriage. Then he turned away. "Really, bowman? This the best prank you can pull? What, trying to say I'm a baby?"

Ferron and Pepper looked very similar as they both facepalmed. Clint sighed. Tony must be more oblivious than he thought.

"Does everyone know what they're supposed to do?"

There were several, "yeses" and one "Of course". Pepper looked around at all the faces around her. "Alright. One last time. If this doesn't work, I'm just gonna outright say it." she decided.

"Wise decision, Lady Pepper." Thor nodded, as he bounced Thyra on his knee. Natasha stood up, holding her hand on her daughter Scarlett's sandy hair.

"Well, what're we waiting for?"

Pepper gave each of them a brief look. "Ferron wants to tell you all something quick."

Ferron stood in front of his crazy family. "Whatever you do, do not tell dad the plan."

Tony woke up to music, blinking his eyes. He could feel the drums and guitar of "T.N.T." shaking the sleepy out of him. He didn't bother to change out of his sweats and t-shirt, as he crossed the room to go downstairs.

As he walked through the hallway, he crossed paths with Bruce, who was heading towards the workshop. "Hey congrats." He said as he walked by.

Tony squinted at the floor, trying to make sense out what he heard. But he was far too tired to care. So he continued. As he walked down the stairs, boots pounded by him and Clint passed him. "Hey, nicely done, man."

Tony stopped for a moment. What was up? Had he saved the world in his sleep? He knew he was brilliant, but even that was a little far-fetched. He shook it off, just blaming it on his fuzzy mind.

That was, until Thor and Jane walked by carrying Thyra and Raiden, their three month old boy. "Congratulations, man of iron."

Thor boomed. Jane just smiled kindly, before focusing her attention to the gurgling babe.

Tony was thoroughly confused. What the heck was everyone smoking today? Maybe there was a radiation leak?

He finally reached the kitchen to find Natasha eating toast next to Scarlett. "Hey, the news. Good luck."

Shoot. He was just getting used to "Congrats", now he's getting "good luck"? How was he supposed to know what was going on if everyone kept changing their phrases?

Tony gave her a weird look, before grabbing a Spongebob GoGurt from the fridge and proceeding to the large living room. He was met by freaking "Star-Spangled-Pants" himself. "I have to say, Stark, you've come a long way. I'm sure you're proud." Steve laid a hand on his shoulder briefly before stepping past him.

Tony watched incredulously as he left, then turned to see Pepper and Ferron sitting on the loveseat. He crossed over, setting down his yogurt.

"Do you know what the heck is going on? I think everyone got a hangover or something." Tony exclaimed.

Pepper sighed heavily next to him. "You mean you really don't know, Tony?" she asked, her eyes locking with his. "Oh, not you too Pep. Please tell me what's going on."

Pepper rolled her eyes and pressed a paper into his hands. He opened up the twice folded sheet. He found himself staring at a image of what looked like a old black and white movie threw up on. He realized with a shock that it was a ultrasound print. He felt a cold, yet exciting sensation come up from his heart to his mind, then through his bloodstream. He already knew what his wife was going to say before she even opened her mouth.

"Tony, I'm pregnant."

Ferron watched as his father's eyes lit up with ecstasy. "You-You're? We're-a-what?" He stuttered crazily over his sentences.

Pepper smiled from ear to ear. She held Tony's face in her hands, rubbing the bristly beard on his chin with a thumb. A single tear rolled slowly down her cheek. "Yes, Tony. Another baby." she assured him.

He gazed at her with love and joy, a look that Ferron often saw his father give his mother, except there was something deeper there. Something Ferron wouldn't understand until he was hearing the same news Tony was, many years from now.

Pepper pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Ferron stuck out his tongue at them, scrunching up his features. Tony laughed suddenly, a sound so childlike and just simply…Tony.

He picked up Ferron and swung him around. "A big brother, Ferron! A freaking, genius, clever big brother!"

Ferron laughed as well, enjoying this moment between his family. "I know, daddy! I can't wait!"

It was at the sound of laughing and cheering Ferron realized that the Avengers and their families stood at the doorway. Pepper gestured for them to join them. Clint came up and smacked Tony on the back. "Hey, clunk head finally got it, eh?"

Tony just merely shook his head and pulled Pepper into a hug, Ferron between them. The avengers surrounded them, giving them loud congrats and pats on the back.

Ferron was sure he couldn't be any happier

Reviews always make my day! Hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful life!


	5. Dare

LAST CHAPTER! Yay! Thx for all reviews and enjoy! Own nothing but idea, Ferron and that special new character at the end ;)

The waiting room was full. There was no doubt about it, as the Avengers are a supportive group of their dysfunctional family. They had just arrived, as they had just been on a mission while the kids had been at the hospital with Jane.

Tony paced in the hallway nearby, his son watching him from a chair. "She should be done by now. Shouldn't she?" he muttered to no one in particular.

Ferron looked at the ground; it unsettled him to see his father so anxious. Tony was never anxious.

Minutes stretched and seemed like hours, or at least Ferron thought so. It was a very tense moment as a nurse came rushing down the hallway.

She stopped at the waiting room, surprised to see a battered up superhero team. It was probably not everyday you see an Asgardian god, two master assassins, a star spangled super soldier, an empty temporarily parked iron suit, and a man with no shirt, holding up a pair of ripped purple pants, and their children in a waiting room in the maternity wing.

She then proceeded to Tony, stopping him in his continuous path. "Anthony?"

Tony looked up, his eyebrows knitted together in a state of worry. "She's okay?" The nurse nodded. "They both are." She did a follow-me-finger motion and Tony started forward then stopped her.

"Can my son come, too?" he asked softly.

The nurse looked up and down at Ferron. "As long as he's healthy, I've no problem with it."

And that was that. Tony nodded hesitantly at the Avengers as they passed and Clint gave them a thumbs up, while Steve patted him on the back as he passed.

They were led down a a long hallway and the doctor stopped at a room at the end. "Congratulations, Mr. Stark. Your wife's right in here."

Tony paused at the doorway, swallowing hard. Ferron could sense his father's hesitation and slipped his small hand into Tony's large, calloused one. He smiled down at Ferron, then they walked in hand in hand.

They were met by the sight of a disheveled Pepper, her face shiny with sweat and her hair slightly mussed. Ferron saw her cooing at a small punk bundle and Ferron heard his father draw in a sharp breath.

They walked forward and Pepper looked up at them. His parent's eyes locked, then Tony rushed forward and pressed his forehead to Pepper's. "You did it, Pep. You did it."

He glanced down at the bundle and his eyes softened. "Hey, Adare. How's it going, squirt?" He murmured softly. A gurgle came from the blanket hiding Ferron's sister.

"Dare. Hey Dare. You like that nickname don't you?" Tony laughed, letting his hand stroke her cheek. "I've gotten so soft." Tony chuckled as Adare wrapped her little fingers around his finger.

It was a couple minutes later that Pepper invited Ferron to come up on the bed and see his sister. He climbed up cautiously, careful not to bump the blanket. Pepper dipped down so Ferron could look into the soft folds.

He saw a newborn face, with silky skin, light skin, pink lips, and small blue eyes. She blinked at him and he held out his hand. She grabbed it and Ferron was surprised by the strength she had already.

"Hi, Dare. I'm you're big brother, Ferron. Don't tell dad, but I knew you're were gonna be born before he did."

Tony smiled at Pepper and kissed her forehead, before sitting on the bed next to them.

Ferron knew at that moment that, even if sometimes there were little problems, or we couldn't tell mom or dad something, he still had the best family in the whole world.

And that was the Stark truth.

Please review! Look out for my next Iron man stories:

"Rewrite" and "Anything Like Me". Please, please review! Have a great life! Please read some of my other stories! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR! :D


End file.
